Psych Out!
by CaptTARDIS
Summary: Overtime at the SBPD causes some rather strange incidents. Unapologetic Slashy Shassie. Fluffy.


My first fiction of any kind. I thought I would do something small to start, so it's rather short :) I guess the basics:

I don't own Psych.

There is slash. Don't read if you hate; if you hate and read, it's your own demn fault, so don't flame me, thanks. If you don't know what slash is, google it.

* * *

**Psych-out!**

"Juliet," Shawn Spencer's most tantalizing voice drifted through the nearly empty halls of the SBPD building. Juliet O'Hara was standing dumbfounded against the wall with Shawn's face edging closer and closer towards hers.

"Wh-what do you want, Shawn?" O'Hara managed to stutter out, her heart thudding rapidly somewhere near her jaw.

"Juliet," Shawn repeated, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you…"

"Oh, Shawn," Juliet said nervously, blushing, "Can this wait? I mean Carlton is just in the next room," she lowered her voice, "He can probably hear every word you and I are saying."

"I don't care," Shawn said, shrugging his shoulders and lowering his eyebrows in a sexy manner that he probably spent hours in front of the mirror practicing, "You see, Jules, I've been meaning to tell you-"

Just then Carlton Lassiter strode out of the doorway behind Shawn, causing Juliet to jump.

"You need to spit it out, already," he said, slipping his hand around Shawn's waist casually. "O'Hara, Shawn and I are dating now."

Juliet stared at them incredulously.

"You're kidding, right?" She glanced at Shawn. "How in the world did you get _him_ to play along with your joke?"

Shawn just grabbed Lassie's arm and pulled the blue-eyed man into a quick, almost silly kiss. Juliet was staring wide-eyed as Lassiter just took it and even returned the kiss. She sputtered for a bit before falling silent.

"We thought you should know, since you're our co-worker and all. Plus, we figured you would be the most relaxed about it." Shawn gave her an innocent smile.

"I definitely support gay rights and all that, but it's different with you guys…" she protested, "I mean, what happened to your girlfriend, Shawn?"

Shawn shrugged.

"She dumped me. I guess she just couldn't stand me being sexier than her."

"Okay, but Lassiter, what about your ex-wife?"

"What about her? You don't understand the term 'ex?'"

Juliet pinched the bridge of her nose.

"That's not what I meant. Both of you are straight, right?"

Shawn snorted.

"You mean you've never heard of bisexuality?" he scoffed.

"Well, yeah, but both of you? Isn't that like… rare?"

"Jules, Jules, Jules," Shawn said pityingly, "More than half of the human population is bisexual, whether they realize it or not."

"You're still… you're still co-workers! Gah!" She tossed her hands into the air. "I give up. I need to go home and think. I've been working too long anyway. Goodnight, you two."

Jules walked out of the building, and as the door shut, Shawn and Lassie both glanced at each other.

"Psych!" Shawn yelled and they burst out laughing.

Shawn wiped away the tears at the corners of his eyes. Gasping, he said, "I didn't know you had it in you, Lassieface. I'm impressed! Given how hard you're laughing, I guess our bet is off?"

"Heck no, Spencer," Carlton Lassiter replied, barely recovering from laughing long enough to speak, "You still owe me a .45 caliber pistol and dinner at Wendy's."

"Well fine," Shawn replied haughtily, "_'Juliet, we're dating now,'_" he quoted in an imitation of Lassiter's voice, and he and Carlton both started laughing again.

Shawn sobered up for a second.

"Hey, Lassie."

"What?"

"How about dinner at Wendy's?"

Carlton frowned. "You owe me that, anyway."

Shawn smiled until light dawned on Carlton's face.

"Ah, um, Spencer… er- why?"

"What can I say? You're a good kisser."

Shawn's smile turned into a grin.

"Ah, hell," Carlton muttered to himself, "You're not so bad yourself. Why not?"

"Great!" Shawn crowed. He turned to the older man next to him as they walked out. "Carlton?"

"What, Shawn?"

"Can I have another kiss?"

This psychic somehow made him do the oddest things, Carlton thought.

"Why not?" he said as he leaned over to oblige, casually slipping his arm around Shawn's waist.

* * *

Ending note: FLUFFFFF! I originally intended this to be much sexier, but I guess my fingers are in a fluffy mood and decided to disobey my brain. And I wrote this from 12:30am to 1:00am, when one is in their craziest mood. Reviews would be lovely, whether they be constructive criticism or just to tell me you enjoyed this simple bit of fluff from a newbie slasher. ~_Danke schön!_


End file.
